Catwoman
Catwoman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. Utilizing her bullwhip and steel claws, she is one of the fastest characters in the game. Biography Master thief Selina Kyle has won the hearts of many men - including Batman. She sides with law and order when it suits her, but rarely lets her feelings for the Dark Knight interfere with her life of crime. Regime Catwoman sided with her beloved Batman against Superman’s regime. As the High Councilor’s power intensified, however, she joined the regime rather than fight it to protect Batman. Her decision did not sit well with him. Arkham City Arkham City is no obstacle for Catwoman, rather it's an opportunity to pilfer valuable goods. Straddling the lines between hero and criminal, Batman's faith that there's good in Selina will be tested. Selina Kyle In order to protect her loved ones, Selina Kyle becomes a cat burglar in the city of Gotham to keep her loved ones surviving. She quickly becomes a dangerous thief that the Gotham City Police Department have never seen before. Injustice Comic Injustice: Gods Among Us She is shown invading the Watchtower along with Bane, Lex Luthor, and Solomon Grundy. Later, Raven is shown attacking her with her psychic blasts, dodging them with ease, although Raven chases after her. Later, she is shown going through Raven's portal, being escorted by Nightwing. The alternate Catwoman is shown being teleported where Cyborg, (from the original dimension, though dressed as this timeline's Cyborg) trying to hack into the system. She asks him if they're still on tonight. Cyborg tries to trick her but fails and fights her. Catwoman is defeated however. Soon, she is seen attacking Batman and Green Arrow alongside Nightwing. She tries to convince Batman to leave with her, but he refuses and fights her. Catwoman was defeated by him. She was last seen being arrested alongside Superman and his allies. Intro/Outro INTRO: Catwoman arrives with her black cat, Isis, and a jewel then says, "You run along now," giving Isis the jewel before facing her opponent and saying, "I have business to attend to." OUTRO: Catwoman does a back walkover off the screen and then appears in front of a window where she recieves the jewel she gave to Isis at the beginning of the fight. Powers and Abilities *Superior human athleticism *Extremely skilled gymnast *Expert burglar and thief *Skilled hand-to-hand combatant *Proficient with high-tech equipment Gameplay Character Trait 'Cat Scratch: '''Catwoman's character trait is the ability to perform a small combo which is best used at the end of combos. Each time Catwoman lands a Basic Attack she has a chance to have 1 Scratch added to her Scratch Meter. The chances of a Scratch being awarded increases with each hit of a combo. Catwoman can also be awarded with 1 Scratch with each successful dodge from an opponent's attack when she uses her Special Moves High Feline Evade and/or Low Feline Evade. Pressing the Character Trait button will perform a damaging combo, with each scratch adding an addtional hit, up to a maximum of 5 hits. Move List Basic Attacks: *Kitty Kicker (Controls: *Air Whip (Controls: *Baliness Boot (Controls: *Siamese Slam (Controls: *Tail Spin (Controls: *Persian Pounce (Controls: *Whip Trip (Controls: Combo Attacks: *Purrfect (Controls: *Kitty Kitty (Controls: *Hell Cat (Controls: Special Moves: *Cat Claws (Controls: *Straight Whip (Controls: *Up Whip (Controls: *Low Feline Evade (Controls: *High Feline Evade (Controls: *Cat Dash (Controls: *Cat Stance (Controls: Super Move '''Nine Lives: '''Catwoman kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face a few times. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. Ending At last, Superman had paid for what he had done to Catwoman. Feigning allegiance to his regime had cost Selina her beloved Batman--and her best chance at happiness. Pride and anger kept her from attempting reconciliation with Bruce Wayne. But his inspiring reconstruction of Gotham and Metropolis fostered in her a desire to remain close to him. Until she was ready to approach him again, she did her part to keep Gotham's streets clear of crime. Nascent underworld organizations had both The Bat and The Cat to fear. Quotes *"Purrfect, playtime for kitty!" *"Ha Ha!" *"Meow!" *"Love your shoes!" *"Purrfect!" *"This kitty has claws!" -Clash with any Character *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" -Clash with any Character *"I'll claw your eyes out!" -Clash with any Character *"Come to mama!" -Clash with any Character *"And the claws are out!" -Clash with Batman *"Not yet, handsome." -Clash with Batman *"Don't you love me?" -Clash with Batman *"Can't wait..." -Clash with Batman *"You're large, but I'm in charge." - Clash with Doomsday *"So, you and Joker?" -Clash with Harley Quinn *"Have you no self respect?" -Clash with Harley Quinn *"You won't like this one!" -Clash with Harley Quinn *"If that's what you wanna call it!" -Clash with Harley Quinn *"I'll hook you up." -Clash with Joker *"Watch yourself, gargoyle." -Clash with Joker *"You don't have a chance against me!" -Clash with Joker *"Go to hell by yourself!" -Clash with Joker *"Think again!" -Clash with Joker *"Still living in Batman's shadow?" -Clash with Nightwing *"Bad boy!" -Clash with Nightwing *"Think your way out of this!" -Clash with Nightwing *"I'll show you old!" -Clash with Nightwing (Regime) *"I always land on my feet!" -Clash with Nightwing (Regime) *"My favorite boy detective." -Clash with Nightwing Costumes Default Catwoman has a black catsuit that covers her entire body, except for the underside of her arms. She has a large, circular gold zipper and brown modified corset. She wears a brown backpack and metallic knee-high supports that go down to her toes. She has steel claws on all of her fingers and wears her whip around her waist to resemble a cat's tail when it's not in use. She has metal armor on her forearms and wears a cowl that resembles a cat's head. She has metallic goggles that sit on her forehead. Regime Catwoman now has a purple suit with a mask that covers most of her face and resembles a cat's head. Arkham City Her costume from ''Batman: Arkham City (Walmart exclusive) Selina Kyle A simple black catsuit with a zipper and a belt with a square buckle. She appears maskless, with her full face and hair visible.(DLC) Trivia *Grey DeLisle previously voiced Catwoman in Batman: Arkham City. *Isis, Catwoman's cat which appears in her intro and outro, is playable in the S.T.A.R. Lab Missions. *She was the 9th character to be confirmed for the playable roster, with her own gameplay trailer to boot. *Catwoman was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Catwoman's Super Move does the least damage of all other characters, with 27% damage, however this was changed to 34% damage. Gallery Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_001.jpg Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_003.jpg Catwoman Cat.jpg Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_006.jpg|Catwoman whipping Batman Hires_catwoman_screens_8_9_2012_007.jpg Catwoman attacks Batman.jpg Catwoman 2.jpg CatwomanvsRaven.jpg IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins Catwoman 1.jpg Raven 5.jpg|Catwoman dodging Raven's attack Raven vs Catwoman.jpg Alternative_Catwoman_skin.jpg|Alternative Skin Arkham Catwoman.jpg|Arkham Catwoman CatwomanAS.JPG CatwomanAvatarCostume.png|Catwoman Avatar costume for Xbox Live CatwomanRegimeCardiOS.png DCF iOS Screens 09 TU.jpg Regime Catwoman Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Catwoman Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS.jpg 100_0586.JPG|Arkham Catwoman in the archives Catwoman arkham city.jpg Catwoman regime.jpg 945395 542824349103518 200237287 n.jpg|Catwoman in the Classic Female Skin Pack Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Justice League Villains